An Angel For the Malfoys
by Sheetula
Summary: Draco wishes for something not Malfoy-like, and falls under the spell of the new student at school. But is this new school good medicine for him and his family? *6th Chapter up*
1. What's It Like?

An Angel For The Malfoys  
  
AN: Okies, I admit, the Malfoys would never sink so low as to ask for 'love', but I thought it would be interesting to see what would happen if one of them decided they did want it. For now, this story is rated PG-13, for some mild stuff, but there's nothing bad yet, sorry to disappoint you. I assume later on, however, I'll be moving it up to R.  
  
Please, review, and just to remind you, any flames will be used to cook my meals.  
  
~¤Sheetula¤~  
  
Chapter 1 What's It Like?  
  
Lucius tipped his glass slightly, swishing the drink around. Sighing, his cold grey eyes swept across the room, not looking for anything in particular. A noise sounded at the door to his room, he heard it creak open, and Draco walked dignantly in.  
  
"Father?" He called, walking up beside his father's armchair. Lucius acknowledged the intrusion with a nod of his head.  
  
Draco realized he was nervous before his own father and recomposed himself quickly. "I am ready to leave." Lucius said nothing as he stood up, setting his class softly on the endtable beside the armchair he had been waiting in.  
  
A house-elf came bounding in clumsily at Lucius' call, holding Lucius' black cloak, gloves, and snake-headed Staff. Draco stood in silence behind his father, waiting for him to ready himself. Soon, Lucius was dressed in complete black and he strode from the room, Draco following silently.  
  
The ride to the station was a silent one, Draco was silent in his father's presence, although he did not know why. There was no verbal conversation between them, and when they reached the station, Draco was afraid that his father was just going to leave him there. Lucius glanced down at his son as they got out of the car, and walked with him to Platform 9 3/4.  
  
Draco looked up at his father.  
  
"I will see you at Christmas," Lucius said, leaning forward so that his feathery silver-blonde hair fell over his shoulder. Draco gazed up at his father admirably, a smile curving at his lips as he secretly admired his father's appearance, (although he did get his looks from him). Lucius kissed his son's forehead and Draco savored the brief contact between them.  
  
"Father, please come with me to Hogwarts, it's only for a short while," he pleaded in a whisper. Lucius' face turned hard as he whipped his head away from his son, straightening his posture. "We've been over this, Draco, I cannot and will not go!" He hissed in reply, his cold grey eyes flaring.  
  
Draco lowered his head, his white-blonde hair glistening in the midday sun. Lucius then whirled around, his black cloak flying wildy behind him. Draco glumly accepted the cart that was rolled over to him, and, with a heavy heart, he ran through the wall, appearing in Hogwarts station. He glared at the wall he had just come through as he boarded the train, then went inside.  
  
Behind him, Lucius came through the wall in a rush of black.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The ride to Hogwarts was rather dull as Draco mulled the thoughts of his father in his head. His father was not a compassionate man, and that was one thing Draco wanted a taste of: compassion. Draco knew that Harry didn't get much compassion either, other than from his friends (he never knew about Sirius). The door to his compartment opened, and Harry poked his head in.  
  
Their eyes met, and Harry withdrew his head immediately. Just before he slammed the door shut, Draco called out, "Potter!" Harry slowly entered the compartment again, his eyes narrowing. "What?" He asked rather coldly.  
  
"Stay," Draco offered, "I don't mind this time."  
  
Harry shut the door and sat down cautiously, as if Draco might attack him at any moment. There was an awkward silent as Draco turned his attention back to the window, watching the passing scenery.  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"What's it like?" Draco finally asked. Harry blinked in confusion. "What's what like?" He replied.  
  
"Compassion! Being loved!" Draco cried, throwing his arms out in exasperation, and making Harry jump in surprise. Harry thought about the question for a moment.  
  
Draco? Asking about...compassion? Something was NOT right here.  
  
He shrugged, however. "I don't know," he said softly, "how am I supposed to explain it?"  
  
Draco hung his head. "I just want to know what it feels like," he whispered. Harry shook his head. "Why?"  
  
Draco did not reply, only turned back to the window. Harry sat there a moment longer, then left. Draco, however, only continued to stare out the window as Hogwarts came into view.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius grimaced when he saw Snape as he hurried off the train. He wasn't surprised, however, to see him. There were no formalities or greetings when the two reached each other, they only rushed off side by side into Hogwarts. Once inside, however, conversation began to commerse.  
  
"Why are you here, Lucius?" Snape asked in his soft, thick voice, looking at Lucius out of the corner of his dark eyes.  
  
"Why are you the one to greet me, Severus?" Lucius replied haughtily. Snape did not reply. "That's what I thought."  
  
"It's not what you think, Lucius!" Snape cried, protesting against Lucius' unspoken accusation.  
  
"It's not?" Lucius asked calmly. "I always figured you still loved me." Snape seemed to be hurt by these words as both of them became silent. "I always wondered why you kept visiting us at the house."  
  
Snape sighed, almost like he was ashamed of Lucius' accusations. "Yet," he said, "why are you here? I'm assuming Dumbledore doesn't know about this."  
  
Lucius scoffed. "You think I'd let him know?" He said. Snape shook his head, his raven-black hair swishing around his neck. "Are you coming to the Sorting?" He asked.  
  
Lucius looked at Snape like he was crazy. "Of course not, Severus! I cannot allow Draco to see me!" He snapped.  
  
Snape grinned wickedly at Lucius. "So, that's why you're here..." he whispered. Lucius raised a silvery eyebrow.  
  
Suddenly, Snape's hand shot out and reached for something on Lucius' back. Seconds later, a hood was flung onto Lucius' head. "There. Now he won't see you!" Snape said harshly, grabbing Lucius' hand and yanking him down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry spoke softly as he explained the situation on the train to Ron and Hermione. Ron shrugged at Harry's explanation. "What are you saying, Harry?" He asked.  
  
Harry growled in frustration. "Something's up with Draco!" He cried, but very softly as to not grab anyone else's attention. "He let me sit in the same compartment as him, that's not right!"  
  
They quieted, however, as they entered the Great Hall and took their seats. Harry glanced over at Draco, who was sitting deep in thought at the Slytherin table. He was surprised that Crabbe and Goyle weren't at his side. Shaking his head, Harry turned his attention to the first years entering with Professor McGonagall to the front of the Hall where the Sorting Hat awaited.  
  
Harry's eyes swept over the table of teachers seeing Hagrid wave at him, Dumbledore smile at him, and Snape, as usual, glare at him. But it wasn't Snape that caught his eyes, it was the figure in black sitting next to him. Harry was completely oblivious to the Sorting Hat's song, and he was shaken out of his thoughts by Professor McGonagall's shout of, "Lilly Bonsturm!"  
  
Soon, the first years were all sorted through, but as Professor McGonagall began to carry the Hat away, Dumbledore called her back. "I have an interesting announcement," he said standing, and for the first time, Harry noticed the silver cloaked figure sitting next to Dumbledore's chair. "We have a student being transferred here from out of country," Dumbledore was saying, "and she needs to be sorted."  
  
He turned and nodded to the figure, who stood up, her hood slipping off her head, a gasp rippling through the Hall.  
  
~~So, what'd you think?! Please, read and review, I'd love to see what you think. And remember, your flames will be used to heat my food!!!!! It'll save me money!  
  
~¤Tula 


	2. The Angel

AN: I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter since I've already written it. So, I hope you like in, and don't be afraid to review, but I am using your flames to kindle my fireplace now. It got cold today!  
  
~¤Sheetula¤~  
  
Chapter 2 The Angel  
  
The girl's appearance was shocking. She had pure, shining white-blonde hair that ran beneath her cloak. Her eyes were like amethyst, but with a tint of blue. Her skin was as white as snow and without blemish, but she did not smile. All the eyes of the boys were fixed on her. Some were whispering 'Veela", but Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"She is not a Veela, I can assure you," he said as McGonagall stepped forward with the Sorting Hat in her hand.  
  
"She must be an angel then," Ron whispered beside Harry. Harry nodded.  
  
McGonagall placed the Hat on top of the girl's head and a few seconds later, the Hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" Slytherin went into a series of cheers, as the Gryffindors roared their protests.  
  
This angel should not be denied her glory!  
  
"Oh, dear! I forgot the child's name!" Dumbledore proclaimed as the girl walked to the front of the teachers' table. "My name," she said in a cold, accented voice, "is Aurora Malile."  
  
A whisper agian flooded through the Hall as Aurora was led to the Slytherin table. Boys immediately flocked around her, and girls were sticking their hands out in greeting. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched in jealousy.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius watched in curiosity as the girl who called herself Aurora, sat down. "A very interesting girl," he whispered to Snape, who nodded in agreement. "Indeed," came the reply. "Keep an eye on her," Lucius hissed. Snape raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you?" He hissed in reply, smiling smugly as Lucius made no reply.  
  
The tables were suddenly piled with food and soon the students and teachers had filled their plates with food and dug hungrily into them. Soon, the students finished off their dinner and left, one by one.  
  
Lucius kept his eyes locked on Aurora as she ate slowly and elegantly, not fit for Slytherin at all. He ate his own food slower than she did, however, and as he stared at her, she stopped eating and turned slowly to look in his direction, like she knew he was staring at her. Lucius dropped his gaze immediately and waited until she looked away. When he returned his gaze to her, she was standing up.  
  
His grey eyes followed her as she walked past the rows of tables and to the Gryffindor table. His eyes narrowed in near rage as she approached Potter, Weasley, and Granger. His mouth turned into a sneer, and he saw Snape wearing the same expression of utter distaste.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry finished up his dessert just as Ron dropped his spoon with a 'clatter' and tapped Harry's shoulder urgently. Harry looked at him in annoyance and saw Ron's dropped jaw and pointing finger, making Harry turn and look up right into the amethyst-blue eyes of Aurora.  
  
Harry caught himself before his jaw fell. "Can I help you?" He managed to ask. The corners of Aurora's mouth twitched upward slightly as she stared down at Harry.  
  
"Harry Potter," she said, more of a statement than a question. Harry nodded. Aurora flashed an ill-amused smile and stormed off, her silver cloak flying behind her as she left the Hall.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched after her in confusion, and then got up to leave as well. "What was that all about?" Hermione asked as they headed up a staircase and to the painting of the Fat Lady. "Dracon Latonis," Harry said, making the Fat Lady smile down at him and swing open for them.  
  
As they walked into the Gryffindor common room, they stopped. Hermione said goodnight and disappeared into the girls' dorm. Harry and Ron sighed and walked over to the empty couch, dropping onto it with a soft 'thump'.  
  
Two things for Harry to decipher now: Aurora and Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sighed as he entered the Slytherin common room and sat down in front of the dark fireplace. He leaned back against the green armchair he had seated himself in and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a pair of soft, long- fingered hands were placed on his shoulders, and his head snapped around to see his father standing behind him.  
  
"Father!" He exclaimed, a smile spreading across his face. Lucius' eyes narrowed. "And what, exactly, is this?" He asked his son, indicating the happiness Draco had just exhibited. Draco opened his mouth to reply, but could find no words that would satisfy his father. Lucius crossed his arms, his snake Staff sticking out to the side.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Draco? You are not acting like yourself. This displeases me," Lucius said softly, yet threateningly. Draco sighed. "Father..." he began, but again, could find no words to explain what he wanted to say to his father. He wanted to scream out, 'why can't you love me', but thought it better not to. "...I am wondering about Aurora."  
  
Lucius cocked an eyebrow. "The new girl?" He asked, his voice coating his words. Draco nodded. "What about her?" His father inquired. Draco looked at his father. "What do you think of her?" He asked.  
  
Lucius scoffed. "You're asking me to judge a sixteen-year-old girl?" Draco shrugged, but grew nervous as his father strode around the chair and faced his son. "I think she may be a problem," his father hissed in his face, "she spoke to Potter." Draco's lips pursed. "That doesn't mean she wasn't ridiculing him, like I do," he replied.  
  
A sneer passed over Lucius' face, his lip curling in an evil way. "Give her a nice welcome, won't you?" He asked. Draco paled. "What do you mean, father?" He asked, afraid of the answer. Lucius only raised his Staff and struck it sharply against the armchair, a crack echoing off the walls. Draco's eyes widened. "You...want me to beat her up?" He asked in shock. Lucius grinned. "I shall see you later, my son. GET in bed." And with that, Lucius disappeared from the room, leaving his son to grasp his harsh words.  
  
~¤Tula 


	3. A Slytherin Welcome

AN: Okies, I had someone ask why this story is rated PG-13, I just haven't gotten to the bad stuff yet, and there are a few things, I don't want the 'young' children to get their minds into, but it's on the way. In today's Chapter, it's going to be some violence!! Happy!? Lol, it's okies! And another thing, I have no knowledge of any potions...so there won't be much description...don't blame me. -.-'  
  
~¤Sheetula¤~  
  
Please review, and your flames are going to be used for my fireplace, thanks!! Oh, and by the way, tell me how you LIKE my story, please...yeah...thanks.  
  
Chapter 3 A Slytherin Welcome  
  
Potions was the first class of the day, and, to the Gryffindor's luck, they had it with Slytherin yet again. As Harry entered the classroom, he found a seat and sat down with Ron, but his gaze was on Aurora. He realized that she was turning around, and when their gazes met, Harry immediately looked away.  
  
'What is her problem?' He thought angrily, recalling the incident from the previous day.  
  
Beside him, Ron was forcing himself not to look at Aurora, as all the Gryffindor boys were trying to do, they were all caught in her strange spell. Hermione, however, was just plain jealous.  
  
Snape bounded into the classroom, as usual, going right into a discussion about what they would be doing in class today, but his gaze was not on Draco as it usually was. Harry noticed that Snape was intently staring at Aurora...instead of Draco.  
  
'Draco!" Harry thought suddenly, his gaze flying over to Draco, who was sitting NEXT to Aurora, looking as nervous as ever. He began to yearn to know what was going on with Draco, what Aurora's problem was, and why Snape's attention was on Aurora. Sighing, Ron leaned over. "Are you getting any of this?" He asked. Harry blinked. "What?" He asked. Ron's eyes widened. "Pay attention!" He hissed. "Snape is going to make us make antidotes!"  
  
Harry looked over at Snape and realized that he WAS talking about antidotes, and he was walking in between the desks to check on everyone's work. Harry quickly fumbled to get his things together to look like he had been paying attention, but he failed, and Snape flew over, his black cloak flying as he looked at Harry. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, for what seems like the lacking to pay attention!"  
  
Ron elbowed Harry sharply in the side, making Harry glare at him before actually starting to begin his antidote.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco gazed over at Harry who was fumbling to get his things together after Snape had deducted fifty points for Harry not paying attention. Sighing, he returned his attention to his own antidote. It wasn't hard to make one, but his mind wasn't on it. Beside him, Aurora was adding ingredients, stirring them in her cauldron, perfectly satisfied with her work.  
  
He coughed to get her attention.  
  
Aurora glanced over at him. "Yes?" She whispered softly.  
  
Draco cleared his throat softly and looked at her, fighting the urge to stare instead of gaze. "Would you meet me tonight in the common room?" He whispered. Aurora smiled, but it was a cold smile. "And what exactly is this secretive meeting for?" She asked. Draco shrugged and looked away, not answering her probing question.  
  
Aurora turned away, trying to figure out what Draco's meeting would be for. She knew it wasn't because he liked her, his emotions weren't shy. Sighing, she returned her attention to her antidote and finished it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Snape continued down the rows of tables, overseeing all the antidotes. He didn't even bother to walk by Longbottom's table, it would still be diastrous. He saw Hermione leaning slightly towards Neville and he stopped immediately to stop her help. "Miss Granger, don't make me take points from Gryffindor for your continuous disobedience. If Longbottom can't do it on his own, then he'll never make it. Leave him ALONE," he sneered.  
  
Hermione turned beet red and furiously turned away before Snape actually did take away points. "Next time I won't be so generous," he snapped before continuing on his way. There was a sudden clatter, indicating that somone had dropped something. Snape whirled around, expecting to scorn a Gryffindor, but froze when he saw Draco leaning slowly over to get his things.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," he said rather coldly as he glided over to Draco, "see me after class." He placed a long fingered hand on the boy's shoulder and gripped it tightly. Draco nodded, but made no move to look at the Professor.  
  
Aurora, however, turned to look at Snape, who released his hand from Draco at once. "Would you like to check my antidote?" She asked, her voice soft and sweet. Snape glared, not at her, and nodded. He stepped around to the other side of the desk and began to inspect Aurora's antidote.  
  
"My, Miss Malile, this is excellent work!" He exclaimed, grinning wickedly. "You've surpassed Miss Granger!" At this comment, Hermione paled, hunching her shoulders and continuing her work, sulking. "Good work, Miss Malie," Snape said, "see me after class as well."  
  
Draco let out a slight sigh of relief as Snape turned away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As the class disappated, Snape stood up expectedly from his desk as Aurora and Draco approached him. Snape turned to Draco. "Sit down, I want to talk to you privately," he said. Draco hung his head and moved over to sit down. Snape turned back to Aurora.  
  
"Where, Miss Malile, did you learn to make potions like that?" He asked slowly. Aurora flashed a grin. "In my homeland, I was raised making potions. I was the top in my class, and I plan to become the top here," she said confidently. Snape grinned again as he flicked his raven hair away from his face. He walked around behind Aurora and placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning his face in close to her ear. "I believe you will," he whispered hotly in her ear. She turned to look at him, a smile creeping at her lips. "You may go," the Professor said, pulling away and turning to Draco. Behind him, Aurora left.  
  
"Now, Mr. Malfoy, what is wrong with you?" Snape purred, approaching the blonde student. Draco looked up at the teacher. "A lot of things, Professor," he said in reply. Snape crossed his arms, hiding them beneath his cloak. "Explain," was all he said. Draco sighed ignorantly, like he didn't want to and stared Snape in the eye. "Do you know what my father has asked me to do?" He asked standing.  
  
'Lucius appeared to the boy?' Snape thought to himself.  
  
"No, I do not," came the reply. "He wants me to beat up Aurora," Draco cried. "Sh, quiet, Mr. Malfoy, I do not want others to hear," Snape said, casting a weary eye at the dungeon door. Draco sighed, looking at the door cautiously before continuing. "How can I beat up an angel, Professor Snape?" He said. Snape scoffed. "An angel, Mr. Malfoy?" He sneered. Draco looked at Snape. "That's what everyone is calling her, sir. You can't deny that title, can you?" He asked.  
  
Snape sighed. "I suppose not," he replied, "but I may have a solution to your 'angel' problem." Draco approached the teacher. "What?" He whispered frantically. "Potter," Snape said, making Draco blink rapidly in confusion. "What?" He asked. "Pretend it's Potter!" Snape cried. Draco sighed, half agreeing with his teacher, half not. "Thank you, Professor," he said, walking off to his next class. "Wait, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said, making Draco turn back. "Give her the best Slytherin welcome." Draco actually grinned, then ran off to his next class.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aurora placed her things on her bed in the girl's dorm, and sighed. She wasn't entirely sure that meeting Draco was such a good idea. Something wasn't right. He was nervous, and that indicated he was planning to do something. Whether it was kissing her, she did not know, but she was vastly disturbed. Sighing, she turned to the mirror, running a hand through her feathery white-blonde hair. "Why not?" She finally whispered, leaving the girl's dorm and heading down to the common room.  
  
She waited patiently in front of the burning fire, listening to the sound of people entering the common room and heading to their dorms after pausing to gaze at her. She sighed softly in aggravation. Professor Dumbledore was right when he had told the students she was not part Veela, but she did have a tendancy to attract men and women. She slumped a little on the couch.  
  
Finally, Aurora heard the door to the Slytherin common room open once more, and a few seconds later, a timid Draco stepped around the side of the couch. Once she looked at him in the eye, however, he immediately straightened his posture. "You came," he stated. Aurora fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes," she replied. "What is it that you wished to meet me here for?" An evil glint appeared in Draco's eyes. "Oh," he said, "I just wanted to give you an authentic Slytherin welcome." He nodded his head once, and suddenly, two sets of hands grabbed her arms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius lounged in one of Severus' extremely comfortable armchairs. Severus' room was the only place where Lucius could reside safely and secretively in without Dumbledore or any of the other teachers knowing. Sighing, Lucius slouched a little bit into the chair, wondering if his son would obey his orders. Something was indeed wrong with Draco, and Lucius was intent on finding exactly what it was.  
  
There was the sound of the door opening, and Lucius turned, expecting to see Severus walking in, but instead, found himself facing Dumbledore. "Oh, shit," he murmured. Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, indeed," he whispered, crossing his arms. Lucius paled and sunk into his chair. "Any specific reason why you're here?" Dumbledore asked softly. Lucius growled. "Not any that you need to know," he replied bitterly.  
  
"Oh, yes, I do, Lucius," replied the old Wizard, walking slowly forward. "I have the power to make you leave, and keep you away from your son." Lucius gripped the arms of the chair. "Why make me explain something you already know?" He sneered, standing up. Dumbledore's face remained expressionless. "Next time, Lucius," he said, "aware me of your presence or I will not be so generous next time."  
  
~¤Tula 


	4. Draco's Mistake

AN: Okies, I lied. The last chapter didn't have violence, I changed the way I had planned to end it. Now, THIS chapter is where we get some juicy stuff, so hope you're satisfied. ^_^ I still appreciate any HELP you guys have. Oh, and I warn you, the next few chapters will move up into the bad PG-13/R range...  
  
So far, no flames...no fires for me. *sigh*  
  
~¤Sheetula¤~  
  
Chapter 4 Draco's Mistake  
  
Aurora struggled in the hold of Draco's friends, who were identified as Crabbe and Goyle. "Why are you doing this, Malfoy?" She whispered, her voice sharp. Draco shrugged as he approached her, then glanced up at his friends. "Are the doors secure?" He asked them. Crabbe nodded. "All locked and hexed," he replied in a deep, gruff voice.  
  
Draco grinned maliciously as his gaze returned to Aurora. "Well, then," he said, and without warning, kicked her hard in the stomach. She let out a grunt of pain and fell backwards into the clutches of Crabbe and Goyle, who held her back up. Draco then slammed his fist into the side of Aurora's jaw, catching her lip in the hit. Aurora's lip split and blood ran down her snow white skin.  
  
Goyle kicked her in the knees from behind, making them buckle and she fell to the floor. Crabbe and Goyle continued to restrain her by holding her arms, letting her half hang, half kneel. Draco got a little closer to Aurora, and swung his fist upwards, hitting her hard in the chin, slamming her teeth together, cutting her tongue.  
  
Aurora tasted blood in her mouth, and instead of swallowing it, she spit it at Draco, nearly missing his leg. "Fiesty," he commented, slapping her across the face. She let out a soft cry that sounded like a cry of pain from a bird. Draco stopped. Crabbe and Goyle dropped her to the floor and backed up. Draco looked at them and they left as he kneeled to help Aurora.  
  
As he took her by the shoulders, she slapped his hands away and glared up at him as she forced herself to get up.  
  
"You have made your first mistake," she said, her voice quivering, "you have made this angel cry."  
  
On a sudden rage, Aurora tackled Draco to the ground, but as she reached up to punch him, Draco grabbed her wrists and rolled over so that he was now on top of her.  
  
His weight wasn't that much more than hers, but he remained on top of her. She fought to get him off, but he continued to pin her down until she was too tired to fight back.  
  
"Mistake," he spat, "I don't make mistakes."  
  
Aurora grunted as Draco released one of her hands and ran it over her forehead, pushing back the sweaty white-blonde hair. Then, he leaned over and buried his face in her neck, sucking tentatively at it.  
  
Aurora moaned, half in pleasure, half in rage. Draco pulled away and stared down into Aurora's fearful eyes. "Was that a taste of heaven?" He asked sarcastically. Aurora snatched her other hand out of Draco's loosened grip and slapped him across the face. "If you ever try something like this, ever again, you'll get a taste of hell."  
  
Then, she pulled out her wand, making Draco get off of her at once.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius sulked in his armchair until Severus finally entered the room, wearing the same expression as he. "He got you too?" He asked Lucius, who nodded gloomily. "Sorry, Luc." Lucius shrugged as he stood up, his Staff sliding through his gloved hands to touch the floor. "He's letting me stay, Severus, it's just the fact that he threatened me," he snapped.  
  
Snape snorted. "The man is a nut, Lucius. You hate him, don't worry about what he said. It's not like he can do any damage to you," he replied.  
  
Lucius sighed in response as Snape walked past him across the room, undressing from his black robes. "Well, sleep is calling," he said to the now staring Lucius. He had now stripped down to black, slik boxers. He glanced over at Lucius and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked the half-gawking man.  
  
Lucius blinked. "What?" He asked. "I suppose you'd like to go to bed..." Snape said, motioning to the bed.  
  
Lucius actually blushed, making Snape raise an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?" He asked. Lucius made a stubborn face as he shook his head and disrobed as well, lying his black cloak on the armchair, topped by his gloves and Staff. He stripped down to his own silver boxers, and joined Severus in the bed of black sheets.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Aurora entered the Great Hall the next morning, conversation ceased to continue at once. Her lip was red and swollen, her left cheek and eye were bruised, she held her stomach as she walked, and she limped forward. At first, she kept her eyes right on Dumbledore, who had stood up in concern with a few other teachers, but she glanced briefly at Draco, then at Harry.  
  
Aurora had barely gotten halfway across the Great Hall, when she suddenly collapsed in between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. Gasps and conversation flew back into the Great Hall, but no one moved to help Aurora except the teachers. Dumbledore immediately was at her side, taking her light form into his arms. Hagrid bounded over and took Aurora from Dumbledore's arms.  
  
"I wan' to know who did this!" He roared, his eyes flying about the Hall. "Now, now, Hagrid," Dumbledore said, patting Hagrid's arm, "whose to say it was a student?" Professor McGonagall rushed over as the students continued to eavesdrop on the conversation. "Let's continue the converation elsewhere, shall we?" She asked, eyeing a few nearby students.  
  
Dumbledore nodded as Snape joined them, and he turned to face him. "Come with us, Severus, you are the head of Slytherin..." he said to the teacher. Snape nodded curtly, and followed Dumbledore and Hagrid out of the Great Hall, McGonagall behind him, following as well.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, as well as every other student. Conversation throughout the Great Hall was focused on the sight they had just seen. "Who could've done that to her?!" Ron exclaimed to Harry and Hermione. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco looking more normal than he had the previous few days.  
  
"I bet you I know who," he said.  
  
"Who?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time. Harry didn't answer, only continued to stare at Draco. Ron and Hermione's gaze followed Harry's to the Slytherin table and saw how he was staring at Draco. "You think it was Draco?!" Hermioned whispered frantically. Harry shook his head. "I know it was Draco," he replied, standing. "Where are you going?" Ron cried.  
  
Harry looked down at them. "I'll be right back," was all he said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aurora heard distant voices as she woke up, and realized what a horrible headache she had. When she opened her eyes, she saw Dumbledore and McGonagall conversing quietly. "Why do you think it was a student, Albus?" McGonagall was asking. Dumbledore sighed. "Look at her injuries, they're not serious at all, but they are worth looking at. If it was an adult that attacked her, I believe she would be much worse," he replied. "Hagrid believes the same thing."  
  
McGonagall sighed and looked back over at Aurora, noticing her awakening. "Oh, you poor dear," she said, walking back over to Aurora's side. "Madam Pomfrey as done quite enough for you, I'd say," she continued. Aurora looked away, glowering, making McGonagall look at Dumbledore in a silent plea for help.  
  
"Miss Malile, is there something wrong?" He asked her. Aurora did not answer at first, but when she did, it wasn't in reply to Dumbledore's question. "I would like to speak to Draco Malfoy," she said. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at each other, then back at Aurora. "Did he do this to you?" McGonagall asked. Aurora looked at the tight-faced professor.  
  
"Will you please let me speak to him?" She pleaded softly, making the professor purse her lips.  
  
"Albus?" She asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Will you go get him, Minerva?" He asked. McGonagall sighed, but did as she was asked, leaving Dumbledore and Aurora.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry hurried to the Hospital Wing to see Aurora. It was pretty obvious that that was where they had taken her. As he ran down the halls, he saw Professor McGonagall rushing down the same hall, and he ducked behind a statue. When she was out of sight, he continued to the Hospital Wing.  
  
As he entered the large room, Madam Pomfrey noticed him at once and rushed over. "Is something wrong, dear?" She asked. Harry shook his head. "I wish to speak with Aurora," he said.  
  
Madam Pomfrey chuckled. "I'm sorry, dear, but Professor Dumbledore is with her," she replied. Harry looked over her shoulder. "I'm sure he won't mind, this is important," he said, making Madam Pomfrey sigh. "Alright," she said, giving in, and stepping out of Harry's way.  
  
Harry thanked her and walked further into the Wing, spotting Dumbledore sitting beside Aurora's bed. As Harry approached them, Dumbledore turned to look at him. "Yes, Mr. Potter?" He asked. Harry glanced at Aurora, who had her gaze on him. "I wish to speak with Aurora, please," he replied.  
  
Dumbledore looked down at Aurora. "Is that alright, Miss Malile?" He asked.  
  
'No, don't ask her! She'll say no!' Harry screamed in his mind.  
  
But, Aurora actually nodded making Dumbledore stand up. "Alright, well, I'll leave you two alone for a little while, but Aurora will need to get some more rest," he said. As he walked past Harry, he gave the boy a small nod of his head, then walked out of sight. Harry sat down next to Aurora's bed as she looked away.  
  
"It was Malfoy, wasn't it?" Came the question.  
  
Aurora closed her eyes regrettingly, swallowing the bitter remark she wanted to shout at him. "How did you know?" She whispered.  
  
Harry scoffed. "I've seen the way he acts around you," he began, "and besides, who else could've done this to you? You're new, and you're in Slytherin. I just put two and two together."  
  
Aurora turned to look at him. "Very good," she whispered.  
  
"And another thing, Aurora," Harry said, "why do you hate me?" A confused look passed over Aurora's face. "Hate you?" She asked. Harry nodded. "Why do you think I hate you?"  
  
Harry couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Aurora's mouth. "Then, what was the whole thing you did in the Great Hall for?" He asked. Aurora laughed softly, sounding like music. "You're Harry Potter! What else was I supposed to do?" She exclaimed. Harry smiled and shook his head. "Why didn't I see that coming?" He asked.  
  
Just then, Professor McGonagall appeared with Draco at her side. "Mr. Potter?" She asked. "What are you doing here?" Harry stood up. "I wanted to ask Aurora something, Professor. Professor Dumbledore said it was alright," he protested. McGonagall smiled. "Oh, no, it's alright, Mr. Potter. It's good to see that you care," she said.  
  
"I requested to see Draco, Harry," Aurora said from behind, "if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to him alone." Harry nodded and looked at Draco, who was looking nervous as he glanced at Harry. "Alright," he said, "can we talk again sometime?" Aurora smiled weakly. "Sure," she replied.  
  
Harry walked over to Professor McGonagall and left with her, behind them, Draco approached the side of Aurora's bed. Her hand shot out and grabbed the front of his robe, pulling him right up to her face.  
  
"I told you made your first mistake," she hissed, watching the fear spill over the boy's face, but she realized him and he stood up. "Why did you do it?" The girl whispered.  
  
Draco was not afraid to answer, and so he spilled into the explanation about how his father had threatened him if he did not do it. "All I wish for is just a little compassion from him, but if anyone found out that I want something like compassion, I would be humiliated!" He straightened his posture. "I am a Malfoy, we do not wish for these things!"  
  
Aurora gazed up at him as she struggled to sit up. "Your wish shall be granted," she whispered. Draco's gaze snapped down to look at her. "What?" He asked. Aurora took a deep breath. "You call me an angel," she replied, "and as an angel, I will grant your wish." Draco scoffed. "Did I hit you that hard?" He asked.  
  
Aurora only shook her head and layed her head back down on the pillow. Draco stood there a moment longer, then decided to leave.  
  
~¤Sheetula¤~ 


	5. I'll Start With You

AN: Okies, this chapter might get a little weird...I dunno, but forgive me. This chapter might have the bad stuff in it, or maybe the next, depends how it turns out, but go for it. I DO appreciate any feedback you guys have, so read and review please.  
  
I think this is great! No flames!  
  
~¤Sheetula¤~  
  
Chapter 5 I'll Start With You  
  
Harry returned to the Great Hall with McGonagall, but as he went to sit down, she stopped him. "Why did you do that, Mr. Potter?" She asked.  
  
Harry thought about the answer. "I was concerned," he replied.  
  
"There's more to that answer, isn't there?" McGonagall asked, tilting her head forward to get Harry to look up at her. Harry fought to find the words to answer the professor. Why would he tell her it was because he thought Aurora hated his guts? Sighing, he opened his mouth to try and answer, but McGonagall sensed his hesitation and stopped him. "It's alright," she said, "you don't have to tell me."  
  
Before Harry could say anything else, McGonagall turned and headed back to the teacher's table. About two seconds later, Ron and Hermione ran up to him.  
  
"What did you go do?" Ron asked. "What happened to Aurora?" Hermione cried right after Ron. Harry cocked an eyebrow at Hermione's question. "Why are you so concerned? I thought you were afraid she was going to best you out." Hermione blushed and looked away, making Harry turn back to Ron.  
  
"I told Aurora that I figured I knew who had attacked her, and I was right." Harry explained. Hermione gasped. "Aren't you going to tell Dumbledore!?" She cried. Harry shook his head. "No, that's her business and her decision," he replied, "and I think she has a plan for what to do about it." Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, as Harry walked past them to return to the table.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aurora sat up in her bed. Madam Pomfrey hadn't checked on her all day.  
  
First of all, she was hungry. She had missed breakfast thanks to her injuries, and who knows what time it was now. Second of all, she was missing all her classes, and she didn't know if her teachers would grant her mercy. And lastly, she had her own business to take care of: Lucius Malfoy.  
  
There was a sudden noise as Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room, rushing right past Aurora. "Excuse me?" Aurora called, making Madam Pomfrey stop and turn to her. "Yes, dear?" She asked. "May I leave?" Aurora asked. Madam Pomfrey chuckled. "Oh, no, dear," she replied, walking over to the girl, "you have to stay until your injuries go!" Aurora sighed. "May I have something to eat, then?" She asked.  
  
Madam Pomfrey blushed in shame. "Of course! My apologies dear!" And with that she hurried off.  
  
¤...Later that night...¤  
  
Aurora had fallen asleep after Madam Pomfrey had brought her a meal. She began to have a dream, she could hear voices, but she couldn't tell who it was or what they were saying. She began to toss and turn in her bed before she finally woke up to see that the voices were actually coming from right before her.  
  
Two men stood at the foot of her bed, one easily recognizable as Snape, the other man had interesting features, visible in the dark. He had long, feathery white-blonde hair that was visible in the dark, his face was etched and hard, with a hawk-like nose.  
  
"Lucius, what was the point of this?" Snape demanded, a hand gesturing towards the 'sleeping' Aurora. Lucius shrugged in the dark. "I was making sure Draco still obeyed me. He seemed a bit soft before he left for school," he replied.  
  
'So this is Draco's father?' Aurora thought.  
  
"That's no reason to order him to beat the girl up!" Snape snapped.  
  
"Are you defending her?" Lucius purred, reaching up to tuck Snape's raven- black hair behind one ear. Aurora saw Snape stiffen at Lucius' touch, but he did nothing. "Yes, Lucius, I am defending her. She is my student, and if I know that my students are beating up each other up, save for the fact of Potter, I have the power to stop it!" Snape hissed, whirling around and storming from the Hospital Wing.  
  
Lucius smirked as he turned to face Aurora and slowly, he approached the side of her bed, staring down at her. Aurora's eye narrowed as he stretched out a hand and brushed the hair away from her face.  
  
"I thought Malfoys didn't show emotion," she said in a normal voice, making Lucius snatch his hand back and take a few steps backward. Aurora saw his lip curl as he straightened his posture. "Looks like my son did an adequate job," he said mockingly.  
  
Aurora sat up, her hair spilling over her shoulder, making Lucius back up, his sneer fading. "What are you afraid of?" Aurora whispered. Lucius scoffed and whipped his hair behind him. "Afraid?" He spat. "I'm never afraid."  
  
Aurora laughed softly, the angel-like sound filling the small area. Lucius' stature wavered slightly at the sound. "You're afraid of me, of the title I have been given. You believe it, don't you?" Lucius pursed his lips and turned away. "I will not be questioned by a child," he sneered. Aurora scoffed. "You're acting like a child more than me," she spat.  
  
Lucius whirled around and slapped Aurora across the face, and she let out a shriek of anger. When she moved to counterattac, Lucius lunged forward and grabbed her by the wrists, falling on top of her, and pinning her to the bed. He exhaled and his hot breath swept across her face, smelling of spices and peppermint.  
  
But Aurora responded in a completely different manner, she grinned. "I'll start with you," she taunted.  
  
Lucius frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" He hissed angrily.  
  
Aurora continued to smile, making Lucius grow more angry by the second. "I have a wish to grant," she replied, now smirking.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore stood conversing in Dumbledore's room. As they spoke, there was a knock on the door and Snape stepped in. He didn't speak as he walked up next to McGonagall, and as one, they all sat down.  
  
Albus clasped his hands on top of his desk as he looked at the two Professors, it almost looked like he was disciplining them.  
  
"As you both know, I am deeply troubled by the attack on Aurora," he began, "and since you are the Head of Slytherin, Severus, I asked you here to help us." Snape's gaze moved to McGonagall, who had begun to speak.  
  
"We have both concluded that she was attacked by a student, the injuries being too few and too weak," she said. "Yet what we do not know, is the motive behind the attack," Dumbledore finished, "whether it was intentional or not."  
  
Severus nodded like he agreed, but fought to keep his mouth shut. He would never betray Lucius. Never. But what would happen if they found out he knew who had done it? "Who do you suppose it could have been?" He asked.  
  
McGonagall and Dumbledore looked at each other. "We have two suspects," Dumbledore replied solemnly. "Mr. Potter or Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall continued. Snape scoffed. "Mr. Malfoy?" He spat. "I believe it was Potter."  
  
"Severus..." Dumbledore warned. "We're not here to accuse, we're here to decipher and narrow the possiblities."  
  
"Then, why don't you talk to Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, and see what happens?" Severus sneered. Dumbledore shrugged and looked at McGonagall. "I suppose that that's an adequate idea," he replied.  
  
~¤Sheetula¤~  
  
AN: Guess it's the next chapter that gets the bad stuff. 


	6. Change of Heart

AN: Okies, the 'bad stuff' as I so colorfully put it will be in this chapter, and the story shall be moved up to the 'R' rating. So, now, if you don't want to read it, I suggest you click the X at the top of the screen and go find some kiddy stories. -.-' And this is going a rather long chapter.  
  
Adien: Thanks for the continual review support. ^_^ Cozy: Thanks for reading the story although you know nothing about HP. ^.~ Amber: Thanks for your little critiques, I appreciate them...I think...  
  
One more thing, my 'bad' stuff can go from being very mild, to very intimate, so there. :P Alas, I have no idea how this story is going to work out...  
  
LAST WARNING: If you do NOT like explicit scenes, turn back now!  
  
~¤Sheetula¤~  
  
Chapter 6 Change of Heart  
  
"What do you mean?" Lucius snapped, tightening his grip when he felt Aurora cease to struggle beneath him. "I had someone tell me that they wish for something, and I told them I would grant their wish," Aurora replied sweetly. "I bet you can guess who that someone is."  
  
Lucius almost let go of Aurora that instant. "Draco," he said, more of a statement than a guess. Aurora smirked. "Very good, Mr. Malfoy," she mocked, "I thought your beauty made up for the brains." Lucius glared down at her. "You don't seem to remember that you're at my mercy," he sneered. Aurora laughed. "And you think that will stop me from fulfilling my duties?" She giggled.  
  
"Pray tell," Lucius said, "what this wish of Draco's was?" Aurora shook her head. "No," she said, "you must obey my commands, and then, only then, will I tell you." Lucius seemed insulted. "What?! Obey 'your' commands?" Then, he moved to get off of her. "I think my son hit you too hard."  
  
Aurora laughed again, her sing-song voice making Lucius close his eyes and sway, like he was suffering. She stood up from the bed, realizing that she was as tall as Lucius. "Do you love your son?" She purred, slowly approaching the sophisticated figure. Lucius looked at her in disbelief. "You think not?" He snapped.  
  
Aurora shook her head. "I know not," she replied. Lucius stiffened. "My son is very precious to me," he said, straightening his posture. "Then, why don't you show him that?" Aurora countered harshly, stepping right up to Lucius, putting her face right before his.  
  
Lucius stared at Aurora with a hurt expression, almost like he had been hurt by her words. Aurora returned the stare, trying to read the expression in his grey eyes, but his gaze dropped to the floor. "I...I don't know how," he finally replied in a whisper. Aurora's eyes widened. "You don't know how to love your son?" She cried. "Sh!" Lucius snapped, the fire back in his eyes.  
  
Aurora sighed. "How about this," she said, reaching up to hold Lucius' face in her hands. He didn't flinch, or remove her hands from his face, only stared down at her. "How about, I teach you how to love your son, so that I both fulfill his wish and help you at the same time?"  
  
Lucius blinked. 'No,' his mind said, 'she's just a pathetic girl. A pathetic...yet, rather attractive girl. Oh, bloody hell, why not?' He stared down into the innocent amethyst eyes of the 'angel' before him. "Fine," he said, "do what you must." Aurora's face almost seemed to shine. She said nothing as she pulled Lucius towards her and kissed him.  
  
Again, he did not protest, or fight what Aurora was offering him. He allowed his mouth to open, intensifying the sudden kiss, and Aurora seemed pleased with his reaction to her action. When she pulled away, she kissed his forehead. "You have passed the first test," she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry ate slowly during breakfast the next morning, continuously glancing at Draco and sometimes even staring. He was seething with anger at the fact that Draco had harmed Aurora, and he planned to confront the blonde about it.  
  
'How?' He thought, still not knowing. He still thought he should be allowed to beat the crap out of Draco.  
  
"Potter," said a voice.  
  
Ron and Hermione, who had not noticed Harry's silence, ceased to speak as all three of them turned to face Malfoy, Crabbed, and Goyle. "Yes?" Harry spat harshly. "I believe you wanted my attention?" Draco replied. Harry blinked in surprise. "How did you know that?" He asked. Draco smirked. "It was pretty obvious from the way you were staring at me, either that, or you've taken a new affection for me," he replied, making Crabbe and Goyle snicker as Draco pretended to swoon.  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed as he stood up. "I don't see how you'd care anyway," he said, making Draco lose his smirk. "What do you want, Potter?" He snapped. "I would like to have a little chat with you, Malfoy," Harry replied, turning to leave. Draco began to follow, but Crabbe and Goyle were coming too.  
  
"No," he said to them, "I'm going alone."  
  
He met Harry out in the hall and was immediately thrown against the wall. "Why'd you do it?" Harry snarled. Draco smiled thinly. "Do what?" He asked innocently. Harry pushed harder against Draco's chest and Draco winced in response. "You know what I'm talking about," he hissed. Draco lost the smug look on his face.  
  
"My father," he replied.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"My father," Draco repeated.  
  
"Your father made you do this?" Harry cried increduously. Draco nodded. Harry released his hold on Draco. "Why?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "He told me to do it and I obeyed. What else was I supposed to do? Say no and get my face slapped?" He asked. Harry's eyes narrowed. "It probably would've been better than what you did to her," he said in reply. "Still, why did you do it?"  
  
"I wanted to please my father, I wanted to get his compassion!" Draco cried. "Don't you understand? That's what I was trying to tell you on the train!" Harry's gaze dropped to the floor, a sudden pang of guilt running through him. "Don't worry about it, Potter, there's nothing you can do about it." Harry looked back up at Draco and was about to say something, but Professor McGonagall appeared through the doorway of the Great Hall, accompanied by Snape.  
  
"Mr. Potter," she said, then looked at Draco, "Mr. Malfoy." Draco and Harry looked at each other. "What are you two doing outside the Great Hall during breakfast?" Draco and Harry looked up at the tight-faced professor. "Harry was asking me a question, Professor," Draco replied. Harry blinked at the sound of Draco using his first name.  
  
"Really?" McGonagall asked. "And what question was that?"  
  
Draco and Harry looked at each other once more. "If we wanted to go visit Aurora again today," Harry blurted. McGonagall and Snape glanced at each other. "Come with us," McGonagall said, walking past Harry and Draco with Snape following her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aurora woke up in a strange room, trying to remember how she got, and where she was exactly. When she sat up, the strange black sheets falling off of her, she realized she was wearing a beautiful white robe. Actually, the color white made her cringe, but since it made her quite pleasing to look at, she wore it anyway.  
  
As she sat up, she noticed that Lucius Malfoy was sitting nearby in a black armchair. He was sitting very straight and stiffly, and he was reading. Either he knew Aurora was awake, or he had really bad eyesight. Aurora, however, only stared at him until he folded the book shut and looked at her.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked. Aurora blinked in surprise. "Yes, I believe you can," she replied, taking another glance around the room. "Where am I? And how did I get here? Why am I here? Why am I dressed in 'this'?" Lucius' mouth twitched as he hid an amused smile.  
  
"One question at a time, please," he purred, standing up. "I cannot tell you where you are, I'm not at liberty to, but I can answer your other questions. I brought you here last night, after you collapsed into your bed, asleep. You're here because I agreed to let you 'teach' me how to love my son, and I dressed you in that robe." Aurora let out a soft gasp. "You dressed me?!" She cried.  
  
Lucius' face remained expressionless. "Is it such a crisis?" He purred softly, drawing closer to the bed that Aurora was in. Aurora was now a lovely red color and looked away.  
  
"Are you going to teach me or not?" The cold voice asked. Aurora closed her eyes and nodded, still disturbed at the fact that he had dressed her, but she got up anyway and stood before the blonde man. "Lesson number one," she said as she walked up to him, "is to find the obstacles that are getting in your way of loving Draco."  
  
Lucius sighed. "And how," he said, "am I supposed to do that?"  
  
Aurora smiled as she placed an arm around Lucius' neck and put all her weight on him, making him support her. "Think," she said, "why can't, or actually, why won't you love him?"  
  
Lucius looked away, his jaw clenching. "It's not in my nature," he replied.  
  
"It's not in your nature?!" Aurora cried. "It's in every father's nature to love his son! Tell me the truth!" She reached up and grabbed his chin in her hand. In anger, Lucius' hand snapped up and grabbed her wrist, her began to wrench it away from his face, but stopped and let go of it, and Aurora realized he knew himself the true reason why he didn't love Draco.  
  
"Because my father never loved me," he whispered, his gaze moving as he turned.  
  
Aurora felt bad at her interrogation and sighed. "Let me put it this way," she said, "to love Draco, you have to know what he wants."  
  
"I already give him what he wants," Lucius muttered.  
  
"Not like that!" Aurora snapped. "Not material things. You have to show him emotion. Do you want to love him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright, now tell me, how do you think you're supposed to love him?"  
  
Lucius blinked and looked away. "You tell me," he finally whispered.  
  
Aurora sighed, feeling like she was failing her attempts to cure Lucius of his lack of love. She finally reached up and took his face into her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Let me show you then," she whispered, moving forward to kiss him.  
  
Lucius reached up with his own hands to hold Aurora's soft face. Her skin was so light, so soft, so smooth, he just wanted to sink his teeth into it and caress it. Aurora let out a slight moan as Lucius took authority over the situation and intensified the kiss, pressing his mouth harder against hers, and thrusting his tongue further into her mouth, exploring every inch of it.  
  
Then, he broke the kiss, moving down to suck at her neck, his hands massaging and caressing her skin as they moved down her neck and further down. He nibbled softly at her skin, making Aurora giggle at the sensation, but as one hand stayed on her shoulder, the other moved down at caressed her breasts softly, squeezing as his thumb brushed her nipple, making Aurora gasp in surprise.  
  
His arousal was becoming evident, and she was sure they both knew. Lucius stopped nibbling at her neck, and began to place soft kisses on it instead. His hands left her body and began to undo the front of her robe, and she did not protest. He helped her remove her arms from the sleeves, the fabric dropping to the floor in silence.  
  
Oh, she was an angel indeed, her body did not deny that. Lucius' eyes swept over her, looking at her well defined figure, her snow-white skin, her amethyst eyes silently pleading for him to take her into his kiss again.  
  
Lucius wasn't ready yet.  
  
He reached up to undo the clasp of his robe and let it fall to the ground, then he removed his black silk shirt, so that he was now bare chested. His pale skin was no match for Aurora's skin, and he felt slightly inferior to this. He approached Aurora now, even though his pants still covered his body, and swept her into another kiss, his arms snaking around her body.  
  
Aurora pressed herself against him, feeling his erection bulging from behind his pants and she grinned through the kiss. But Lucius broke the kiss yet again, and moved down to Aurora's breasts, kissing them tenderly, before moving to one of them and sucking on it softly. Aurora moaned and held his head against her as the beautiful man continued to play with her nipple, swirling his tongue over it and making her sigh.  
  
Lucius finally pulled away and Aurora brought him up to eye level, he was breathing heavily. "Do you love me?" She whispered, her own breathing ragged. Lucius nodded. "Then, show me."  
  
Lucius grinned rather wickedly as he placed his hands on her waist and pushed her back onto the bed, fumbling with the button of his pants. He finally yanked them off and crawled on top of Aurora. Staring intently into her eyes, he asked, "are you sure?" Aurora returned the gaze. "You love me?" Lucius nodded and realized that that was her answer. She was ready.  
  
Clamping her mouth in a kiss, Lucius pushed himself into her slowly, feeling her respond by clenching fistfuls of his hair. He then thrust into her completely, beginning to move in and out. He released the tight kiss he had on her, letting her breath while she exclaimed her feelings.  
  
But Lucius went slow, much to Aurora's dismay. "Faster," she whispered, and Lucius was forced to obey, he didn't want to make the Angel suffer. He sped up, making her scream in reply. "Oh God, thank you," she cried, biting her lip and arching her back against him.  
  
Lucius moaned at the sensation of her breasts against his chest, quickening his pace slightly. Aurora could feel an orgasm coming on and she screamed as it hit her, her hips bucking in response. Lucius only helped by sucking on her breast again. Aurora was overwhelmed by the feeling of ecstasy and cried out once more.  
  
Lucius finally felt his own climax coming on and as he emptied himself into her, he collapsed down on top of her. Both of them were breathing heavily as Lucius picked himself up and stared down at Aurora's closed eyes. He saw her chest rising and falling, her swollen lips open partially, and he kissed them. Aurora opened her eyes and kissed him back.  
  
"Thank you," she said to him as she pulled away, but Lucius shook his head. "No," he said, "thank you."  
  
~¤Sheetula¤~  
  
AN: Yeah, I know. I suck at the "bad stuff", but I normally don't write this, so don't blame me. 


	7. Different Man

AN: Well, the last chapter went rather well, don't you think? *sigh* Okies, this story is on its way to the end...but it won't end w/o a bang. ^_^ Thank you to all who have reviewed, and KEEP REVIEWING! Thanks once more! I am so glad I haven't had any flames! HAHA!  
  
Cozy: Once more, thank you!  
  
And one more thing...I had to refer to Chamber of Secrets to remember what a certain room looked like...*doesn't want to spoil it for you*...so if some of this seems vaguely familiar...you now know why.  
  
~¤Sheetula¤~  
  
Chapter 7 Different Man  
  
Harry and Draco were led down the hallways in silence, neither of them knowing where they were being led. McGonagall looked rather tense, and Snape had a smirk upon his face. It began to make Harry wonder what the Head of Gryffindor and the Head of Slytherin were doing together.  
  
Draco glanced at Harry and, after finally and silently getting his attention, nodded towards the teachers in a silent question. Harry shrugged his shoulders in reply, his eyes wide.  
  
McGonagall turned down a hallway and Harry suddenly knew at once where they were being taken: Dumbledore's. Draco noticed the look on Harry's face and waved silently to get Harry's attention once more. "Dumbledore," Harry mouthed, watching Draco pale in surprise. Both realized where they were being taken, and they were starting to realise why.  
  
They all came to a stop in front of a large, ugly gargoyle. McGonagall glanced at Harry and said, "Lemon drop."  
  
'That password, again?' Harry thought.  
  
The gargoyle sprang to life, and out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco jump in surprise. The wall behind the gargoyle split in two, and they all walked in. They came upon a spiral staircase that was moving upward, and all four of them stepped onto it as the wall closed behind them. They rose in circles, and they kept going up and up. And at the top, there was a large oak door with a brass knocker. Harry remembered all this as McGonagall walked forward and knocked on the door, making it open silently.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aurora woke up spooned into Lucius' side. Judging from the way he was breathing, he was still asleep. She took a deep breath and stayed where she was, just like this. She had succeeded in doing her first job, making Lucius love. If she had failed, Lucius would not have been so gentle with her, she knew that deep inside. She knew what he was really like, and if he had acted that way with her, it would've ended before it even started.  
  
Aurora felt a finger slide up her arm, making her skin tingle from the sudden touch. "Are you awake, Aurora?" Asked the cool voice of Lucius Malfoy. Aurora flipped over onto her other side so that she could face him and nodded, making hair fall forward into her face. Lucius reached down with one hand and tucked it behind her ear. "Thank you," he said, "thank you." Aurora smiled. "You have passed the second test," she whispered, looking into his steel grey eyes, "you have loved me."  
  
Lucius nodded softly. "Yet, what was the first test?" He asked.  
  
"To not resist, to trust, to give control to someone else," came the reply.  
  
The ends of Lucius' mouth slowly curved upwards into a smile. "And what is the third test?" He purred. Aurora smiled as she reached over to cup the side of his face in her hand. "To love Draco," she replied, rubbing her thumb across his pale cheek. The smile faded slightly from Lucius' face as he took her hand in his, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"I know you can do it," Aurora said, replying to Lucius' unspoke words, "you have gotten this far without any mistakes or hesitations. Don't hesitate now." Lucius continued to frown, however. "But how am I supposed to show him this...love?" He finally asked. Aurora smiled again. "You will know," she said, "trust me, you will know."  
  
Lucius sighed as he moved forward and kissed Aurora's forehead. "I really do love you, you know," he said. "Now," Aurora said, pushing him gently away, "are you sure of that?" Confusion passed over Lucius' face. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Are you sure that you love me? Can you prove it?" The angel asked. Lucius blinked in surprise, anger beginning to show. "Yesterday wasn't proof enough?" He hissed.  
  
Aurora sighed and closed her eyes. "You did well yesterday, and I am not saying that you didn't prove it, but can you prove it to me now?" She asked, reopening her eyes. Lucius finally realised what she was saying and nodded. "Help me find Draco," he said. Aurora nodded. "I'll help you find him, but the rest is up to you," she said.  
  
Lucius nodded his agreement, his expression becoming a smirk. "You're not sixteen, are you?" He asked. Aurora returned the smirk. "How'd you guess?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Draco continued to follow Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape into a large, circular room with little noises emitting from various places. Silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. Draco and Harry glanced at each other in half-amusement, both of them still half nervous as to why they were here.  
  
The walls were covered with pictures of people, soon to be recognised as old headmaster and headmistresses, most of them sleeping. There was also a large, very large, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat: the Sorting Hat.  
  
Four chairs were already set before the large desk, making Harry realise that Dumbledore knew they were all coming. To him, that wasn't necessarily a good sign.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, please sit down," Professor McGonagall said in a rather stern voice, and both Draco and Harry realised that they shouldn't push their luck by disobeying, especially if Snape finally decided to say something. They sat down right next to each other, making Snape and McGonagall glance at each other in surprise. "Severus, I would appreciate it if you would stay with them while I go get Albus," McGonagall said, disappearing through the door before Snape could reply.  
  
In disgust, he sat down in the farthest chair from Harry and Draco, glaring at both of them. "Professor," Draco tried, "may I ask why 'Potter' and I were brought here?" He asked, spitting out Harry's name, which Harry knew by now, was an act. Snape slowly turned his gaze upon the blonde Slytherin. "You will hold your tongue until you're spoken to, Mr. Malfoy," he snapped, making Draco's jaw drop in anger. "That's right, Mr. Malfoy," Snape continued, noticing Draco's disbelieving face, "you heard what I said."  
  
Draco closed his mouth and sunk into his chair, glancing briefly at Harry, who was wearing almost the same expression. Snape turned his piercing gaze upon Harry, who quickly looked away.  
  
At that moment, the door Professor McGonagall had disappeared through opened, revealing a tight-faced McGonagall and a calm Professor Dumbledore. They stepped into the room, Dumbledoor sitting behind his desk, and McGonagall sitting next to Snape.  
  
"So," Dumbldore said calmly, looking at Draco and Harry, "you've been called to the office?" Draco and Harry glanced at each other, then nodded at the same time. "And you don't know why?" Dumbledore continued, making Draco and Harry nod again. Dumbledore looked over at Professor McGonagall. "And why not?" He asked her. McGonagall's mouth opened in surprise before she replied. "You didn't tell us to, Albus," she replied stiffly.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and looked back over at the two boys. "You're not in trouble, my dear boys," he said, "we just need to ask you a few questions about Aurora's attack." Harry saw Draco slip slightly in his chair, and he was glad he was the only one who noticed him doing so. "Yes, sir," Harry said, saving Draco as he regained his posture.  
  
"Tell me what you do know, Harry," Dumbledore said, and Harry realised that he knew nothing. He glanced at Draco, who realised the same thing. "Sir, I don't know anything about her attack," he replied. "I only went to speak with her because I was concerned. She came up to me the other day to show her 'appreciation' for me, and I just wanted to make sure she was okay."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, looking at McGonagall with an expression that Harry swore could've been an "I-told-you-so" look. "I see," he said, "and you, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco straightened his posture once more. "Sir, all I know, is that it was a Slytherin who attacked her," he answered, half-honestly. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know this?" He asked. Draco blinked in surprise. "She was attacked in our common room," he replied. "And how do you know that?" Dumbledore continued. Draco paused. "She told me," he replied.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I think you'd get more information out of her than us, sir," Harry said. "She was the one who got attacked, not us." Dumbledore smiled at Harry's remark. "How true," he said, still smiling and chuckling softly. This was when Snape finally decided to speak. "Clearly, sir, Harry is avoiding being questioned," he said. Harry's eyes widened, and so did Draco's.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius led Aurora out of the shower, after taking a nice, long, warm one together. He was beginning to see her maturity, and he could also see that she was not sixteen. Her looks were becoming more obvious, and more beautiful, almost like his remark about her age had caused them to change.  
  
Gently and slowly, Lucius helped Aurora change into yet, another beautiful robe, and she wondered why he hadn't given her school robes to wear. "Am I not going to class?" She teased. Lucius grinned as he lifted her chin with the tip of his finger. "Do you really want to waste your time with those children?" He asked with a kiss. Aurora smiled and sighed. "I guess not," she replied, tracing her finger around Lucius' bare chest.  
  
"I suppose we should find Draco now," Lucius said as he put on a new pair of clothes, similar to the ones he wore the previous day. As he clasped his cloak together, put on his gloves, and picked up his serpant staff, Aurora walked over to him and hooked one arm with hers. "Shall we?" She asked. Lucius nodded and led her out through a well-secluded door, which opened to an empty Potions dungeon. "Why hasn't class started?" Aurora asked. Lucius stiffened. "Oh no," he whispered softly, getting a vague idea.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry stood up in anger. "What?" He cried, outraged by the accusation. "Like Draco said, Professor, she was attacked in the Slytherin common room, I don't think I can go in there!" He cried. Dumbledore raised his hands to calm down Harry, but Snape stood up in reply. "Well, Mr. Potter, why are you being so quick to defend yourself?!" He roared.  
  
Harry glared up at the enraged Professor, and just as he was about to reply, McGonagall stopped him. "Mr. Potter, you do not speak to Professor Snape like that!" She said, forcing Harry to sit down.  
  
"I know someone who could probably tell you who did it," Draco said softly from his seat, making everyone look down at him. With all eyes on him, he grew more nervous and he drew a breath to speak the name. He was afraid of what his father would say when he told the group that his father would have the answer. "My father," he finally said.  
  
Dumbledore grew serious as McGonagall blinked in utter surprise. Snape paled and sat rather harshly down in his chair. Harry's eyes shut in regret. This could turn ugly. "What do you mean, your father could tell us who did it?" McGonagall asked. She was the only one in the room who didn't know that Lucius was at Hogwarts. Draco glanced at Dumbledore. "I think I know what he means, Minerva," he said, "please show Mr. Potter to his next class. Severus, you stay here."  
  
Professor McGonagall stood up, nodding at Harry to follow her out of Dumbledore's room. Harry glanced down at Draco as he stood up and gave him a "good-luck" glance. A corner of Draco's mouth twitched in response as Harry left the room completely.  
  
"So, Mr. Malfoy, you claim your father will have the answer?" Dumbledore probed. Draco nodded nervously. "Yes, sir," he responded, glancing at Professor Snape. Dumbledore sighed. "Well then," he said, leaning back in his chair, "I guess we get to call your father to the office."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry inched himself away from Professor McGonagall as they left Dumbledore's room and headed to the Gryffindor dorms to get his things. He was slightly angry with her for embarrassing him in front of Snape. How could she let him say those things to him?  
  
Okay, not slightly angry, enraged.  
  
He clenched his fists as they rounded a corner, nearly knocking over Lucius Malfoy and Aurora. Lucius and Aurora had had their arms hooked together, but removed them at once before Professor McGonagall noticed. "Lucius!" McGonagall exclaimed. Lucius pushed Aurora in front of him, winking at her to show that he was acting. Harry caught the wink. "Yes, Minerva?" Lucius sneered. "What are you doing with Miss Malile?" McGonagall snapped.  
  
"Is it really so important?" Lucius replied, glaring down at Harry. Harry returned the glare. "Yes it is, Lucius," McGonagall replied stiffly, "it seems like you have been dealing with our new student quite a lot." Lucius stiffened. "And what's that supposed to mean?" He sneered. "Has Mr. Potter been telling you things?"  
  
McGonagall placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "No, your son has been telling us things," she said, making Lucius inhale sharply. Aurora looked up at him and touched his arm to remind him of her presence. "Please, Professor," she said, "I was only conversing with Mr. Malfoy about Draco."  
  
Harry also caught the smirk that flashed across Lucius' face.  
  
"Well then," McGonagall said, inhaling sharply, "Dumbledore wishes to see you, Lucius. I trust you know the way?" And without another word, she rushed off with Harry.  
  
"Oh, Professor?" Aurora called, making McGonagall stop in agitation, half yanking Harry to a halt. "Yes, Miss Malile?" "Could I speak with Harry?" McGonagall sighed. "Why not?" She replied, releasing her hold on Harry and rushing off in complete anger.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius and Aurora watched Minerva McGonagall storm off, and then their gazes dropped down to Harry, standing before them in confusion. Lucius glared at Harry still, but when he saw the look Aurora was now giving him, he forced himself to stop. "You go on ahead, Lucius, I would like to speak with Potter," she said. Lucius pursed his lips. "Fine," he replied, heading off in the other direction, his black cloak swirling around him.  
  
Aurora turned to Harry as they approached each other, and she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Harry, you've got to listen to me," she said urgently, making Harry forget everything else on his mind to give her his attention. He nodded. "I think the truth is revealing itself to the fact the Draco did in fact attack me," Aurora continued. "And I assume you know why too?" Harry nodded.  
  
"That's why I am here, Harry, to fix that," Aurora explained. "Fix what?" Harry asked, not quite following Aurora's explanation. "I'm here to fix their relationship between them as father and son, and it's worked, Lucius is a different man," she replied. "He still hates me," Harry muttered. "That's something I cannot change, Harry, I'm here for him and Draco only," Aurora replied.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius entered Dumbledore's office rather loudly, seeing his son, Severus, and Albus all looking at him expectingly. "What?" He hissed, moving forward to sit down by his son.  
  
"Draco claims that you can tell us what we wish to hear about Aurora's attack," Dumbledore explained. Lucius looked at Draco sharply, and noticed how Draco was shrinking under his intense gaze, and it immediately softened. "Yes," he whispered, "yes I can tell you what you wish to know."  
  
Snape and Draco looked at him at the same time, both wearing an expression of utter surprise, and just as Lucius was about to give Dumbledore the answer, the door to his room opened yet again, revealing Aurora and Harry.  
  
~¤Sheetula¤~ 


	8. Time Stands Still

AN: I think this is the end people...if not, there is one more chapter. Thanks to all who DID support me...and I hope that I can write some more HP stuff for you. Please continue to Read & Review, as it does help...I think.  
  
If this is not the last chapter, I will let you all know if I write a different story, or I'll try...  
  
Haha, and one more thing. I felt sort of bad when my friend reviewed for my story and was surprised to find slash mentioning. So, now I warn you. THERE IS SLASH MENTIONING IN VARIOUS PARTS OF THE STORY. Lol...yeah. And yes, I know that that is a VERY late warning. *starts laughing for no apparent reason*  
  
And, since I realize now that this is probably my last chapter of the story, it's possible that it might not be, but since I have a feeling that it is, I'd like to say farewell. Check up on me stories...I'll miss you all.  
  
~¤Sheetula¤~  
  
Chapter 8 Time Stands Still  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the intrusion, and nodded his head towards Aurora and Harry. "Good morning Miss Malile, Mr. Potter," he said, "would you like to sit?" Snape stood up, silently offering his seat as he moved over to stand by Lucius. Harry took a seat, and Aurora took the seat next to Draco.  
  
"Good," Dumbldedore said, "now, before we get intruded on again, let us hear what Lucius has to say." Everyone turned and looked at Lucius, whose posture immediately straightened. "Well," he said, flicking his hair behind one shoulder, "I suppose you could say that I am the cause of all this." His face remained expressionless as Dumbledore clasped his hands together.  
  
"And what, pray tell, are your reasons for this, Lucius?" He asked softly. Lucius sighed, glancing around. First up at Snape, then down at Draco. He didn't need to look at Aurora, and he practically ignored Harry as he returned his gaze to Dumbledore. "I wanted..." he sighed again, pausing for a few moments, "there are no reasons."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Aurora spoke instead. "Professor Dumbledore, sir, please don't punish Lucius for what has happened. In no way do I blame him, or Draco," she pleaded, giving him a nod. A twinkle appeared in Dumbledore's eyes and he nodded. "Any objections?" He asked. No one said anything and so Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Well then," he said, "I suppose our students should get back to class." Harry rolled his eyes as they all stood up and left Dumbledore's office, but once they got outside, no one left. Lucius walked over to stand before Snape, looking stern, but Harry could see something different in his gaze.  
  
"Severus, I apologize," he said. "For what?" Snape asked, returning the intense gaze he was receiving. Lucius shook his head, and without a reply, he turned to Draco. Draco looked up at his father nervously, not knowing what was about to happen.  
  
Aurora stepped into Lucius' view off to the side and she saw him take a deep breath. "Draco..." he said, "I'm sorry." Then he shook his head and stepped forward to wrap his arms around his son. "I love you," he finally said, immediately feeling Draco's grip tighten on him.  
  
"Do you mean it, Father?" He heard him ask. Lucius nodded. "Yes, I do," he replied, seeing Aurora smile at him.  
  
Harry realized that Aurora had been telling him the truth from earlier, from the way she and Lucius were looking at each other. Draco and Lucius let go of each other just as Aurora swayed on her feet and fell forward, Harry catching her just in time.  
  
Severus, Lucius, and Draco ran over and Harry suddenly felt surrounded by people who 'hated' him.  
  
Aurora opened her eyes at Lucius' call and smiled weakly. "They're calling me back," she said in a whisper. Lucius looked over at Severus and Draco, then back down at Aurora. "Back?" He asked, thinking that she was delirious. She nodded, however, and reached up to touch him.  
  
"I told you," she said, "I had to grant a wish. That was the only reason why I came here." She paused to take a breath, that almost sounded painful. "You know that the title 'Angel' was given to me, and that is a most adequate title. I am an angel." Now, Lucius and the others were convinced she was delirious. "Go ahead and choose not to believe me, but as far as I am concerned, what I say is true."  
  
Lucius took the hand she had raised and held it in his. "I believe you," he said. Aurora smiled up at him, but then closed her eyes. "Aurora?" Lucius cried, panic in his tone. Aurora's eyes fluttered open once more. "I have to leave, Lucius," she said, "please, let me go."  
  
Lucius shook his head, his blonde hair falling over his shoulders. "No, I can't," he said. Tears filled Aurora's eyes. "But you have to," she said, her voice breaking. Lucius shook his head again. "I have to go," Aurora pleaded, and before anyone could say anything else, Aurora disappeared from Harry's arms.  
  
There was a strange silence that followed. Everyone remained where they were, no one daring to move a muscle as Lucius' body visibly stiffened.  
  
He did not cry. Malfoy's never cried, especially when around others. Especially in front of Harry.  
  
Slowly, Lucius stood up, his black cloak falling down to its full length around his feet as he turned and walked down the hall, not speaking a word or uttering a sound. Snape and Draco looked at each other, then Draco looked at Harry, and neither of them spoke a word as they all headed off in seperate directions.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius was back in Severus' chambers, thinking. He was totally shattered over 'losing' Aurora, but her departure was fast and unexpected. When he heard all the rumors of her title "Angel", he didn't really expect it to be anything serious. Sighing, he leaned against a wall. He was fidgeting too much to sit. What was he supposed to do now? He came here for Draco, gave Draco what he wanted, and now what?  
  
Lucius sighed again, and just as he actually moved to sit down, Severus bursted into the room. "Nice entrance," Lucius muttered, turning to face the other man. "Draco is looking for you," came the reply. Lucius turned away. "Tell him I'm going back home," he said. Severus stiffened and approached Lucius from behind. "Lucius, your son, whom you supposedly love, wants to speak with you. How strange would it seem for you to leave now just because that girl disappeared?" He snapped.  
  
Lucius whirled around suddenly, making Severus back a few steps. "You don't understand anything about Aurora, Severus!" He cried, then realizing how upset he was, turned away. "Lucius, I'm sorry." Lucius felt two, long- fingered hands slide over his shoulders and could feel Severus draw closer to him from behind. He hung his head, however, and turned to face Severus.  
  
"I'm sorry too," he said, his lips pursing in an unsatisfied smile. A look of confusion passed over Severus' face once again. "For what, Lucius?" He asked. Lucius looked up into the taller man's eyes. "For being so harsh as to when I realized you still loved me after all these years," he whispered softly. A rueful smile passed over Severus' face. "It's alright. I didn't totally expect you to feel the same way as I did," he replied. Lucius hung his head, tearing his gaze from Severus. "But that's just it, Sev, I do," he said, forcing himself to look back up.  
  
Severus gave Lucius one of his rare smiles and nodded, like he knew that this was going to happen, but before he could say anything, Lucius had pressed his lips against his, and ran out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry couldn't sleep that night. The vision of Aurora disappearing right from his arms kept replaying in his mind like a Muggle movie. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, and he stormed out of bed, digging out his Invisibility Cloak from his trunk. Throwing it on himself, Harry left the Gryffindor Tower, and headed out of the castle.  
  
Why he was leaving the castle, he didn't know, he just needed air. For some reason, he was directing himself towards the lake. The night was lit brightly by a full moon, casting a silvery glow upon everything and reflecting perfectly upon the still lake. Harry ran through the cool night air, running as fast as he could towards the lake. He knew something was there suddenly, and that was why he was headed there.  
  
But when he reached the lake, he was surprised to find he wasn't alone. Draco stood at the shore of the lake, his eyes fixed straight ahead, and about twenty feet from him stood Lucius Malfoy. Harry slowly approached the shore of the lake as well, walking up next to Draco, who glanced at him. Harry returned the brief glance, then followed his gaze towards the lake.  
  
Then, he saw what had brought him here.  
  
Standing in the middle of the lake was Aurora. Her back was to them, however, but she was walking. She stopped suddenly, then turned to look at the people standing on the shore. Smiling, she locked eyes with Harry and winked at him. "See you later," she said, then looked at Lucius and nodded, still smiling. Lastly, she looked at Draco. "You're welcome."  
  
Then, she was enveloped in a shaft of light and when the light went away, she was gone.  
  
Lucius seemed to notice his son and Harry were there and ran towards them. "Draco!" He called. Both Harry and Draco turned as Lucius ran to Draco and hugged him. "Let us go, son," he said, looking at Harry. Draco smiled and walked away with his father, but stopped and looked at Harry. "What is it, Draco?" Lucius sneered. "Bye, Potter," Draco spat, giving Harry a wink that remained unseen by Lucius. Lucius, believing his son was serious, gave a confident grin and turned his son around, both returning to the castle.  
  
Harry sighed and turned back to the lake. "So that's it?" He asked no one. "I believe it is, Mr. Potter," said a voice. Harry turned in fright to see Dumbledore stepping into view from the shadows. "Professor Dumbledore!" He exclaimed softly, wondering if he would be punished for being out of bed. Dumbledore chuckled, the moonlight reflecting off his glasses. "I guess Miss Malile had a knack for keeping people out of bed," he said while he laughed.  
  
Harry smiled, relieved by Dumbledore's humor. "Come, Mr. Potter," he said, "come join me in my room for some tea?" Harry nodded and began to walk away with Dumbledore back to the castle.  
  
'Harry.'  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder at the sound of his name and saw Aurora still standing on the lake, waving. He smiled and winked at her, and finally, she disappeared in the shaft of light again.  
  
THE END  
  
~¤Sheetula¤~ 


End file.
